Only One Star,So Faraway
by Kakasol728
Summary: What happens when Anna loses all reason to stay with Yoh?Three chapter songfic.My original story of that ridiculous story "No Need".
1. Only One

A/N: For those who read NO NEED, this is actually the original story that I made but wasn't posted because it was erased from my computer, thus to relieve that "Pointlessness" I just posted the very condensed version of it which was to one of the fanfiction population was the worst story ever read.

So I decided to remember this original plot and wrote it detail by detail, making it more enjoyable and giving justice to Shaman King. Writing not just a one-shot but a three chapter songfic.

Enjoy! And please review if you want to, I've seen that reviews are more than just a comment or a bundle of joy but it is also a motivator for writing, a very great motivator.

To those who have been alerted, sorry but I haven't updated "Being With You", I don't think I can make any more chapters for that story though because I just put too much gaps in it so the latest chapter would possibly the very last. Thank you so much Gakuen Alice Readers for supporting my fic though!

Now here is my right to a wrong.

Anna:The author doesn't own any of this

Me:I know Anna-sama,don't rub it in (*sobs in a corner while Anna watches TV*)

* * *

"**Only One Star, Far Away"**

Chapter 1

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

She sat on the couch in the living room staring annoyingly at the clock.

"Eleven O'clock, that baka promised to be back at Nine!"

_She woke up that morning opening her windows to an unusual sight._

"_YOH!"_

"_Oh! Hehehe…morning Anna!"_

"_What do you think your doing?"_

"_Mowing the lawn! I kinda did all my chores already and this is the last one"_

"_What you woke up at dawn?"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_Yeah right, what is it you want? Have another 'get-together' with those numskulls you call friends?"_

"_Uh, yeah"_

"_Hn" she said starting to close her windows_

"_Anna wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_Can I go? I'll be back at nine promise! We're just gonna check out that new burger joint and hang out at Ren's new house by the beach! You know to celebrate Manta's last day before going back to the U.S.!"_

"_Fine…"_

"_Great! Thanks a lot Anna!"_

She sighed, she knew she shouldn't have let him go; she had something to tell him. She was struggling on how to say it but she knew she had to.

**I feel so broken up**

**And I give up**

**I just want to tell you so you know**

She stood up, and went upstairs to her bedroom. No one else was in their house, she was always alone. She was strong but she finally faced the facts, being alone here at their Onsen was proof enough.

She pulled a bag from her closet and started packing, not letting the tears fall down, blinking them back. But after a while she dropped it and sat on the ground letting them fall, she couldn't take it anymore.

"How stupid am I to think he'd understand anyway?" she punched the wall "This was a bad idea from the beginning. It wouldn't even have made a difference if I told him. If it did, it would only become a bigger problem. It's much better he doesn't know, much better he doesn't know the truth…of how I really feel"

She said to herself miserably. She wiped her tears frustratingly and finished packing. Then she looked at her vanity.

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**

**Ran my whole life in the ground**

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

After doing what needed to be done she went downstairs with her things, throwing her bag on the floor carelessly and looked at the clock.

"Eleven Forty-five, he can't come later than Midnight, no one can't be that much of a Baka not even Yoh"

So she sat down again on the couch and waited patiently for the door to open revealing her fiancé. But thinking as well, of what to tell him. But she wandered back on the things she knew, on the things she did and debated on it again, to tell him or not to tell him.

Then she gazed back on the clock again, it was midnight, still no Yoh. She balled her hands into fists as she stood.

This was the last mistake she could take, this was the last sign she needed. Despite the tears that strung in her eyes, despite the fear of breaking apart, she picked up her bag and left. She didn't know if she could fully walk away unscathed but it didn't matter now.

And Anna Kyoyama, the Shaman King's trainer and fiancée left their Onsen, never planning to return again.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**

**You are my only my only one**

He arrived just after midnight, an hour after. He crept inside, hoping not to wake her up and get a shouting at, not knowing he didn't ever have to worry about that again.

He passed her room on the way to his and grinned at himself at how stealthy he was tonight, he never thought that dozing off at a Tao mansion could take so long. But he could doze all he wanted tonight because he thought he'd have hell of a morning to wake up in.

But he didn't.

The next day he woke up late, shocked that Anna didn't come barging in. He stood and went downstairs hurriedly, expecting a very angry Anna waiting but there was no one.

"Anna?" this time he felt that something was really wrong, he searched the whole house, and the whole outside of the house there was no sign of Anna.

"Her room!" He ran to her room and breathed in deeply, before opening it. When he did he almost dropped to his knees.

"Anna!" She couldn't have left, he thought. Not Anna, not his fiancée not…But his thoughts were cut off by his impulse to search all over her room.

"ANNA!" he kept shouting, she wasn't anywhere. He dropped to his knees and felt the pain, the anguish and the loss.

"She left…B-but why?" then he noticed her vanity, it shone in the light. He struggled to get up and looked at the contents of her mirror. Anna never bothered with make up, she didn't need it, Yoh thought sadly. All he found there was a picture frame on the bottom right side of the mirror, he plucked it and examined it. He smiled sadly as he touched the picture and tears started cascading down.

**Here I go so dishonestly**

**Leave a note for you my only one**

**And I know you can see right through me**

**So let me go and you will find someone**

It was a picture of him and her, she wasn't smiling, but when did she ever? He thought. But he had his arm around her and he was smiling. It looked like a picture taken on Christmas, they were wearing thick clothes and there were Christmas lights everywhere. He tilted it to make it clearer but then an envelope fell out of it. He examined the letter as he placed the frame back on the vanity. It had his name on it. He hurriedly opened it almost tearing it.

Dear Yoh,

As you can see I'm not at the Onsen anymore. I left before you got home. I know that I've made the right choice. You're probably crying tears of joy and jumping round and round right now. I have no other reason for staying there, you don't need a trainer anymore and I've already planned to send a letter to Keiko and Mikihisa to relinquish the terms of our engagement. I'm confident you'll find someone who you'll want to be with as time moves on. Never try to find me Yoh, its no good. No one needs me there; I should've left when you won.

I took all my things except that picture frame; it was the only one that has both you and I together, tear it, burn it, I don't care what you do with it. It's yours now. Well you can plan your thanksgiving party now. This is the last you'll ever hear of me, I can only imagine how that's as much as music to your ears as any of the songs you hear on your headphones.

From,

Anna Kyouyama

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

**You are my only one**

**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**

**You are my only, my only one**

**You are my only, my only one**

He dropped the letter, tears falling as fast and as large as ever. Creating a small puddle of tears on her bedroom floor. She was wrong, he thought, so wrong to think he'd ever want her to leave, that she wasn't needed, that she was nothing more than his trainer and a forced fiancée. And that he wasn't going to cry joyful tears but shed miserably for his loss and his emptiness, he wasn't jumping for joy but he was paralyzed with grief and animosity, he wasn't going to throw a thanksgiving party for her departure but was going to wallow in an empty abyss of darkness and that never hearing from her again was far from sweet music but it was like the most painful sound that had ever befell on his ears in his entire life.

He squatted on the floor and thought deeply as he couldn't control the waterfall that was his tears. He thought he had more time, he thought that he could put off what he held most important.

To tell her she was wrong, to tell her how he really felt, that he was glad that he won the tournament, ecstatic he was sealing the deal of having to spend the rest of his life with her. He never knew she'd walk away feeling unwanted and unloved, he never wanted to hurt her, but most of all he never wanted her to leave, to be without her, because he loved her with all his heart and soul and also in his heart he knew, despite what she wrote that Anna Kyouyama was always and forever his…

ONLY ONE.

* * *

A/N:Now review!

No thats not the ending yet okay?

I need reviews so I can post the other 2 chapters,hehe

tell me if you like it

or hate it

and i'll post the chapters sooner than you can type!

Oo,


	2. Star

A/N: I'm so happy that you guys want it updated.

So here it is! This is the second one, and my favorite chapter because of how i wrote the ending.

Hope you enjoy this one!

I'm hoping to get a few teary-eyed readers too,haha.

Ren:Author owns nothing

Me:Ren!OMG!Ren!I missed you!

Ren:Hn...

(*sobs in the same corner as Ren drinks milk*)

* * *

Chapter 2

**A picture of you reminds me,**

**How the days have gone so empty,**

**Why did you have to leave me,**

**Without saying that you love me,**

He was sitting on the windowsill, viewing the city lights, it was beautiful at night but as he clutched the picture in his hand he saw nothing but the brightness that made an illusion that darkness could never come. He looked at the picture again, it was torn and jagged, his face lined with dried streaks of his tears. She was beautiful in the picture, he wondered again if she looked the same to this day. He wondered a lot about her but he never tried to look for her, he always did what she asked before, why change now?

He heard a sound downstairs; his friends were here again, trying to console him. But as much as he appreciated their care but the emptiness he felt would never be filled. He thought again of how she could leave without even seeing him, but he thought again of his answer, he would've never let her go if she did. But his melancholy deepened as he thought again, questioned again if she had, even for just one moment, loved him.

**I'm saying I love you again**

**Are you listening?**

**Open your eyes once again**

**Look at me crying**

What would she say if she saw him now? Would she even pay attention to how he felt? What he said? Or would she still turn away and leave yet again? Questions, creeping up on him everyday since that day she left. Questions not only he, asked. He went back to the time his friends first came, when they heard news of her departure.

"_It's all our fault!" Pilica screamed_

"_No its not, you know her, maybe it's better this way" Ren retorted_

"_Never say that!" Tamao, who usually kept silent, demanded "Anna-sama was our friend, we shut her away thinking that's what she wanted! She needed us! If we only showed that we appreciated her…" but she couldn't add more as she was reduced to tears like Pilica_

"_Anna couldn't have left, she loves torturing us! Even after the tournament!" Horo-Horo desperately said_

"_She's gone…And she's never coming back" Yoh spoke, for the first time ever since he told them what happened, and this silenced all his friends_

"_Its my fault, if you think its yours too then so be it, but nothings going to bring her back" then he motioned to go back to his room but stopped "I appreciate you guys coming but we can't do anything anymore"_

"_Yoh, we can try to find-" but Yoh cut Pilica off as he shook his head_

"_Not one of you should try to find her, it's the last order she made me do, I intend to keep it," with that he finally left draping himself in the abyss he knew he deserved_

**If only you could hear me**

**Shout your name**

**If only you could feel**

**My love again**

**The stars in the sky will**

**Never be the same**

His friends finally came inside the room; he nodded at them, too weak to even acknowledge them as he would've done years ago. Pilica went nearer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yoh, its been two years since she left, its been two years since you went out of this house," her brother following her in suit

"Yeah Yoh, come on, we're thinking of going out just like old times," he knew that his friends' just wanted what was best for him but he couldn't do it

"Thanks guys, but I'll just stay here," They sighed in defeat and Tamao and Pilica went downstairs to prepare dinner in the Onsen instead, leaving Yoh with his two best friends

"Do you think if she knew how I felt she wouldn't have left?" He asked

"I don't know Yoh, maybe," Ren, who always answered frankly answered

"If only I told her, at least this regret wouldn't be eating me up so much right now, I think it'd change everything too"

"I agree with you on that Yoh," Horo-Horo said

"You do?"

"Yeah man, but look, its over now, we all have to move on," Yoh looked at her picture again before answering

"I wish I could Horo-Horo, I wish I could"

**A picture of you reminds me,**

**How the years have gone so lonely,**

**Why did you come and leave me,**

**Without saying that you love me,**

She walked back from her balcony, her apartment was comfortable but it never felt like home to her. She scoffed, she remembered the place where she really felt was home and it wasn't true after all. She walked to her bedroom and got ready for bed; she sat on the side of the bed and looked at her nightstand, but most importantly what was on her nightstand.

She never threw it away, it was the only bit left of her life two years ago, of the people she shared her life with. She picked up the frame; there were six people in the picture, three girls and three boys, all posing infront of a Christmas tree.

"Tamao, Horo-Horo, Pilica, Ren, Me…Yoh."

She swore, since two years ago when she left the Onsen she had been more and more vulnerable, but she didn't care. She placed back the picture and lied down her bed, but never drifting away to sleep. Every night before she could sleep she needed to think and to accept, to accept the loneliness that she would always deny.

**If only I have wings**

**So I can fly**

**I wanna be with you**

**For all the time**

**My love for you will never die**

**If only you were here....**

He looked at his window, examining not the city that he saw before him but the starlit and moon raised sky,

She still couldn't sleep no matter what she thought and did, so she sat up and opened a window for breeze and peace,

He didn't know what place she went to or where she was right now,

She looked out she didn't know if he was still where she thought he was,

All he knew is that there's one sky in the world,

All she thought that they had one thing in common,

He believed that she was under the same sky as he,

She saw it that they were still in one world,

That even though he was so far from her,

That despite how much she wanted to forget him,

He was still in love with her,

She was still infatuated with him,

And he wished he could fly the sky and search for her,

And she wished she could go back and find him,

So he could tell her how he felt and to this day feels,

So she could finally reveal to him the truth,

And that maybe she could realize,

And maybe he could see,

That he thought,

That she knew,

He still and always will love her,

She forever placed him in her heart,

With that he hoped,

With that she wished,

That letting her know,

That making him realize,

Would've change everything,

And that the stars will never be the same,

* * *

A/N:This song is actually from a bang called Callalily, it my IN's favorite band and this is her favorite song.

Hope you liked it you guys, now go and review!

The last chapter is coming up, I hope you guys will like it despite it's cliche-ness, but hey how can any amateur avoid cliches?

Oo,


	3. So Faraway

A/N: the final chapter!

thanks for reviewing everyone!especially to LoveNote!

i hope you'll like this last chapter,enjoy minna-san!

Yoh:She doesn't own anything

Me:YOH!

Yoh:*asleep*

(*sobs in the corner again*)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**This time, this place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait,**

He was out, for this first time in years. He told his friends he'd just go on a stroll to the park, but he didn't tell them which park. He jogged a few times around it; he was still working out a lot, determined to keep his form fit and improved just like what she wanted.

He laid down on the grass, facing the beach. It was almost sunset and it was amazing to just sit there and look at the horizon. But he sighed; he still couldn't get the maximum appreciation for anything though. He looked down on the green grass but closed his eyes and remembered again, his loss, his wrongs and everything he did to make her go away and leave him alone.

He knew his friends looked at him pathetically and with tremendous pity, that he couldn't even move on from a girl who used to take joy from torturing him. But little did they know that girl made him strong and made him accomplish the things he never knew he was worth doing in the first place.

He got up and glimpsed the sunset one more time before facing the sole thing that made him come here. The hospital where he was confined and where she came to him, where she traveled kilometers just to see him and to see to it that he was alright. He laughed as he thought of those reasons for her visit, he knew he was wrong but it didn't hurt to think that she did think that way when she went inside the doorway of his room.

He brushed off the reminiscing memories again and walked towards the hospital, it had food kiosks at the front of it and he was hungry. But when he got closer, he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe he was seeing what was in front of him in that moment.

**Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**'Cause you know,**

**You know, you know**

She didn't know what made her come here, she knew she wasn't just forced here because one of her friends whom she's been working with for almost two years got into an accident and was brought to this particular hospital for better medical facilities.

She was confused of how she felt. She was terrified of running into him but she wanted to see him. She wished she were back in her apartment but she felt she was grateful for being here. She had too many conflicting emotions going inside her now and she didn't know what to do, she was always in control but what could she do? She was confused enough as it is.

She was in the hallway outside of her friend's room and walked. She remembered what her friend told her when she arrived.

"_Anna, I can't believe you came"_

"_I can't believe you fell from a cliff Kyasarin, much less survive"_

"_Yeah well with a job like ours there are casualties,"_

"_Rare casualties"_

"_You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you're nervous"_

"_You don't know any better alright"_

"_Haha, he's from here isn't he?" Anna didn't answer_

"_You know I think you should see him," she waved a hand to stop her from protesting "We all know what's in your heart Anna, its just you who doesn't want to face it"_

"_I'm just smart enough to not avoid getting hurt"_

"_Like I did on that cliff? Anna you know what you want, it's your choice to look for it or not, you don't know this may be your last chance"_

_Anna paused before answering  
_

"_If there's a chance left"_

She opened the doors of the hospital and looked at the beach just in front of it, but it wasn't the sunset that caught her eye, it was what she dreaded and hoped the most. If she didn't know what to do with her emotions now, she didn't know what to do.

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**From far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**And you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

It was Anna, it was really her. It wasn't an illusion, Yoh was sure of that. But he felt fear prickling through his veins, what if it was Anna's ghost? What if she died when she was away and she was letting him see her for the last time before she left permanently. He couldn't take the thought.

He loved her, he missed her so much and he had to make sure that even if this is the last time he'd see her he'd tell her that. He couldn't take losing her anymore, and if she finally went, he would rest knowing that he told her how he felt and that he did what he always wanted to do, even though the rest of his dreams with her couldn't come true anymore.

He ran, he didn't care if people were staring at him for what he was running to or at, he ran and ran. Not looking anywhere else, screaming at the top of his lungs

"ANNA!!!"

She looked shocked but then her features softened but just before he could see her smile, her eyes grew wide in distress and she started to move toward him but he didn't know what happened next because all he could see was a bright light, and could only hear one thing that made the excruciating pain he felt next all wash away.

"YOH!"

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

She sat there beside him, she was just here a few hours ago and now she was back. And it seemed like she was back not only to the moment she was with Kyasarin but to the moment she saw Yoh, here, in this same room, torn and broken. Last time it had been in a fight, with an enemy who became their friend. The minute she found out that time, she was distraught and terrified but hid it all with her anger, coldness and disgust.

But as she looked at him, she felt tears threatening to come out but she held them, blinked them back as she always did. Yoh was here again, lying helpless beside her. The doctor said he had a few broken ribs but that was the most critical, he was awed at Yoh's resistance and form. Last thing he said was that he was giving Yoh painkillers and that the operation was successful. She only nodded at that time just relieved that he was alive and that he was going to be alright. She still didn't get the showing her emotions thing, but no one ever really knew that she had emotions underneath all that coldness.

She stared at him, he was still doing the things she made him do before she left. If only he could hear her right now and she'd have the courage to finally tell him how she felt. That Kyasarin was right, she'd take this chance, she didn't know if this would be the last one. She dared to reach out and placed her hand in his, feeling the rightness of it all that the tears that she held back for so many years came crashing down.

Then he stirred and his eyes fluttered open, she tried to pull her hand back but he squeezed his and held her hand still. She looked up from the movement and looked at his face as he said her name, not screaming it out but saying her name, for the first time, with a voice that almost made her heart break.

"Anna…"

And her tears, fell like diamonds.

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'Cause you know,**

**You know, you know**

He looked at her, she was beautiful, more than beautiful. Her hair was longer now, up to her shoulders, but still as blond as it ever was. She was crying, he never saw her cry before. He held his hand to her face and cupped her cheek and brushed her tears with his thumb.

"Anna…" he couldn't stop saying her name

"Baka," she insulted

"Why are you crying?" she didn't reply

"Anna-"

"You shouldn't talk baka, you're supposed to be recuperating," he smiled at the familiarity of her words

"You know Anna, I'd do anything for you," he didn't know why he said that suddenly but it was true, he would do anything for her

"Like run like a madman and get hit by a truck?" she said in her familiar sarcastic tone, brushing a tear off her face

"More than that, I'd do and give up anything for you Anna,"

"You're on painkillers Yoh, you don't know what you're saying"

"I know what I'm saying Anna and I know what I've been feeling for the past years, before and even after you left," she was surprised, he knew, but he promise himself he'd tell her, he didn't want her or himself to wait anymore

**That I love you**

**That I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**From far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

"Anna I love you," he said it to her, she pulled her hand and looked away, he wasn't thinking straight she knew, it must have been the impact or something, he must've had cerebral damage as well.

"Anna please listen to me, I love you, when you left I didn't know what to do, I imprisoned myself in the Onsen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Anna, I thought it could wait, having us engaged and all but you left and…went away and I…"

Listening to those words, she didn't know if she was in her dreams again, hearing the words she always wanted to hear. She didn't want to be disappointed and hurt, that's why she left, he just couldn't be sane right now she thought

"Anna please look at me," she didn't dare turn, she didn't dare face see if he was telling the truth or not, she couldn't take it, if she wanted to tear down the wall she had built, she had to do it when she was happy and everything was right, not tear it down when she faced a beautiful lie.

"Yoh you're-," but he stretched out and pulled her hand and made her look at him "I've loved you ever since and I still love you," then he pulled her down and kissed her, she thought if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up as he tangled a fistful of her hair and she leveled herself as to not put pressure on his injured chest and kissed back. She again felt the rightness and the happiness that she never showed as she kissed him and as he kissed her, those years of concealing how they felt and those years of being so far apart. The love and the missing feeling exploded in that one kiss, their first kiss, and their most awaited kiss.

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

He saw her pull away but he still felt the joy exploded inside him.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes as he smiled up at her

He never had been so happy in his entire life, happier than when he won the tournament, but little did he know he was going to be even happier.

She gathered up her courage and spoke "Yoh,"

He listened to her, still smiling genuinely happy

"Yoh…I…love you too"

He couldn't believe what he heard and he pulled her down again but not kissing her yet, only holding her face with his hand.

She was brought down, but no matter how out of character of her she didn't dare speak

He asked her "Anna you're not just forcing yourself are you?"

She answered with a smile,a million dollar smile that he thought he'd never see in his life

"I left thinking I'd never get loved back and you force me? No one can force me to do or feel anything"

He grinned up at her again "That's my Anna"

She leaned down to kiss him again

And they both sealed that moment forever no matter how many years they were apart, how many years they hid what they felt, they were still in love with each other. And both of them knew they weren't ever going to part anymore.

They were going to hold each other and never fear about the other being…

Faraway.

* * *

A/N: The cliche-ness is killing me, but its still pretty cute,haha

I'm done!

Yatta!

hope you guys liked it,now REVIEW!even a "good" or "WTH?!" will do (lolz,jk2x)

and can you guys answer the question "was that drama or not?"

sankyuu to all!!!

{feel free to PM guys}

Oo,


End file.
